


30 Days of Writing

by AbschaumNo1



Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Multi, drabble challenge, i'm not even sorry, various pairings because it would be too easy to chose one, weird stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 pieces of writing, every day a new one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning new projects

**Author's Note:**

> These are my works for the writing challenge I picked up on tumblr (which you can find here:http://abschaumno1.tumblr.com/post/26064958497/genimhaled-using-the-prompts-below-write-a . I'm trying my best to post one every day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 (28th of June)  
> Prompt: Beginning  
> Pairing: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark

Tony tended to begin new projects in the middle of the night. Somehow whenever they had a quiet moment together there was something at the back of Steve's mind that waited for Tony to get his newest idea. The futurist would almost leap out of bed to go to his workshop and start working on whatever idea it was that he came up with this time. Steve would wake up, missing Tony's weight by his side, realise his husband must've had an inspiration and go back to sleep again.  
In the morning he would make coffee and breakfast, go down to the workshop, embrace Tony from behind (however awkward that might be if Tony was actually sitting at his desk) and ask him to join him for breakfast. Tony would ask in a mocking tone if he had any other choice and Steve would chuckle and tell him in the same tone that no, he had no other choice in this matter. Then Tony would usually stand up and give Steve a short kiss before saying that he wouldn't want to keep him waiting then and Steve would smile as they went upstairs, Tony telling him about his new project and Steve thinking that he wouldn't want it any other way.


	2. Thor's newest discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 (29th of June)  
> Prompt: Silver

Sometimes the Avengers wondered if there was anything Thor didn't think was utterly fascinating and great. He marvelled at things they didn't even register anymore, because they were so perfectly normal and part of their every day life.  
Thor's newest discovery was aluminium foil. Somehow the silver metal foil seemed to be rather fascinating and it looked like Thor would never run out of ideas for what to do with it. However, the greatest laugh they had had was when Clint had told him to make a hat out of it and Tony had explained with a totally straight face, that he should wear it if he ever had to battle humans, because apparently some of them radiated odd brain waves that could be harmful and the hat would prevent them from doing any damage to his brain.


	3. A beautiful summer evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 (30th of June)
> 
> Prompt: summer  
> Pairing: Clint Barton/Bruce Banner

It was a beautiful summer evening when Clint and Bruce kissed for the first time. They had spent most of their afternoon together in Central Park, walking around, eating some ice cream and having fun. At some point they had sat down on a bench somewhere to talk.  
“You’re beautiful,” Clint had said out of the blue and Bruce had blinked at him, not understanding what the hell the archer was talking about now.  
“Erm...thanks,” he finally answered.  
Clint grinned at him. “I mean it,” he said and then, “Also somehow I’d like to kiss you right now.”  
“Kiss me? Clint...” Bruce got cut off by Clint’s lips on his own. It wasn’t long, just a peck on his lips, but it was there and he couldn’t help the slight blush that crept onto his face.  
“There that’s a little bit better,” Clint said grinning and Bruce shook his head.  
“What am I going to do with you?” he sighed, which made the archer grin even more.  
“You could tell me to kiss you again, because that would make me happy, you know?”  
“Ah, shut up.”  
And with that Bruce leaned forward to kiss Clint again.


	4. The true reason why he is there?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 (8th of July)  
> Prompt: Order  
> Pairing: Thor/Loki (if you squint a bit)  
> Word Count: 103

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know there's a 8 day break between the last piece and this one, but I was away from home to visit a friend until yesterday so I was only able to write it on my way home and post it today.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy it =)

Order had never been Thor’s strongest suit. It was one of the many differences between him and his brother. While Loki’s room was always tidy and organised, Thor’s chambers looked more like some wild animal had gone wild on a rampage in there.  
Sometimes Loki wondered if that was the true reason why Thor was so often in his quarters, but whenever he dared to voice his thoughts his brother laughed, slung an arm around him and said, “I’m here because of you, if you would come to my chambers I would be there.”  
And that would shut Loki up for the moment.


	5. Part of who he is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 (9th of July)  
> Prompt: tremble  
> Pairing: Loki/Tony Stark  
> Word Count: 113

A tremble ran through Tony’s body when Loki touched him. He didn’t even know what he had expected, but most definitely not this. Loki’s touch was cold!  
The not quite Asgardian hesitated, looked at Tony as if he was waiting for something to happen. The engineer just stared back at him, held his gaze.  
Loki swallowed, a hint of insecurity in his red eyes, but Tony reached for his hand and pulled it towards his face to kiss blue fingers and trembled again at the touch, because of the coldness.  
“It’s alright,” he said, watching Loki change back into his Aesir form, “it’s part of who you are and it’s beautiful.”  
Loki smiled.


	6. Watching the sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 (10th of July)  
> Prompt: sunset

Steve liked sunsets. He had always thought it quite nice to watch the sun slowly dip below the horizon. When he had been younger Bucky had accompanied him from time to time and they had sat on the roof of the apartment complex Bucky lived in and talked until it was so dark that they really had to go to bed.  
When he had joined the Army he hadn’t had much time to watch sunsets anymore. There was training and when he had toured America there wasn’t really any time to be idle and later in Europe there had been a war to fight.  
When he woke up after being frozen for seventy years he had found that he had time to watch the sunset again, but he hadn’t done it much in the beginning. Being alone hurt too much now, reminded him of Bucky, the best friend he had lost so long ago. It wasn’t until after Clint had joined him one evening that it became a regular thing. The archer had just been there one day and had stayed. And he had come around every evening after that. At first they had just sat there in comfortable silence, but as time passed they had started talking. About everyday stuff, their lives before the Avengers or just the usual things going on with the team. There was always something new and Clint liked to comment on everyone and everything. Steve was delighted to find this side of Clint and probably also a bit surprised, because he had seemed so serious when they had met.  
And as they laughed together about Thor’s newest discovery of what he called “Midgardian wonders” he thought with the slightest bit of melancholy that Bucky would have liked this.


	7. "Thank you..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 (11th of July)  
> Prompt: thanks  
> Pairing: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark

“Thanks...”  
Tony looked up when he heard the words and raised an eyebrow, he didn’t quite get where that came from right now.  
“For everything I mean,” continued Bruce, “It’s nice to have a place to stay permanently again.”  
“You’re welcome. And thanks for staying, I guess.”  
Bruce smiled crookedly at his words.  
“Well, you’re welcome, too.”  
Tony smiled back at him and turned back to the tablet in his hands, while Bruce snuggled deeper into the blanket and watched him, trying to find sleep, but utterly distracted by Tony.


	8. Restless night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 (13th of July)  
> Prompt: restless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for missing a day...  
> Anyways I just wanted to say "Thank you" to everyone who gave kudos and suscribed! It's a great motivation.  
> And now, please enjoy the latest piece of writing...

From time to time Loki found himself restless and unable to sleep. He would pace his chambers then, trying to find anything that would help him to fall asleep. He had tried many things: Reading, practicing magic, throwing daggers at his walls. But nothing had worked so far. He paced up and down again, exasperated by the fact that he couldn’t just lie down in bed and get to sleep.  
A knock on the door got him to stop in his tracks.  
“Who’s there?” he called.  
“It’s me,” Thor’s voice was muffled through the door. Loki raised an eyebrow and opened it with a flick of his wrist.  
“You’re up late,” Loki remarked when his brother had entered and closed the door.  
Thor looked at him sheepishly. “I couldn’t sleep.”  
“And you figured I wold be awake, so you decided to come here to share your insomnia with me?” Loki arched an eyebrow.  
“No. I...I don’t know what I thought. Maybe I should take my leave...” Thor trailed off and turned, looking the slightest bit like a kicked puppy. Loki sighed.  
“Who said that I want you to leave?” he asked just as Thor reached for the door knob.  
“I just...”, Thor turned around to face Loki again.  
“It’s ok, stay if you want to.”  
His words made Thor beam happily and he decided that he liked that look much better than the kicked puppy look from before.


	9. "Don't beat yourself up about Harlem."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 (14th of July)  
> Prompt: outside  
> Pairing: Bruce Banner/Clint Barton

Clint and Bruce shared a love for being outside. They liked to get away from the rest of the team to wander through Manhattan or hang out in Central Park.  
Once they had been to Harlem, but it had definitely been a one-time thing. Bruce had been the one who insisted on it, but when Clint had seen the look in his eyes upon their arrival he had firmly grasped his shoulder and turned them around to head towards the closest coffee shop and then on to Central Park.  
“Don’t beat yourself up about Harlem,” he told Bruce when they had sat down beneath some trees, “It’s not your fault and you should really stop to beat yourself up about it.”  
“But...” Bruce starts, but Clint cuts him off with a kiss.  
“You are a great man and I don’t want to hear you say any different again.”  
Bruce actually smiles at that and leans in for another kiss.  
“I guess, I’ll have no other choice if you say so.”


	10. A hazy memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 (19th of July)  
> Prompt: haze  
> Pairing: Loki/Tony Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone please kick my ass for not writing anything for five days...

Their first kiss happened in a haze. At least it was like that in Tony’s memory. All the different emotions he had had at that moment had made it impossible to remember it clearly. There had been confusion, surprise, alarm even, all before realisation hit him and he became aware of the situation he was in. When he had come that far every coherent thought had stopped and his body had simply acted on its own accord. He had kissed back, moved closer, pressed his body against the other one. It had been kind of awkward, with him being in the suit and everything, but long fingers had curled at the back of his head and all had been ignored.  
Then Loki had pulled away and smirked and caressed his cheek before he vanished and Tony had been left with a turmoil of feelings he had to cope with.


	11. No one had been there to witness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 (21st of July)  
> Prompt: flame  
> Pairing: Thor/Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I missed another one. But I have the excuse of going spontaneously to the cinema to see the Sneak Preview with a friend (they showed the new Johnny Depp film, which was rather boring...)
> 
> Anyways, basically I'm here to warn you that there'll be four days on which I won't be able to post anything next week. From Tuesday to Thursday I'm away from home for a short vacation with my family and on Saturday I'll be at a convention in Bonn.

The light of the fire flickered over Thor’s skin and painted it golden. Loki who sat across from his brother caught himself staring.   
  
Later, Loki would say that this was how it all began: flickering flames and a cold night in a cave and he and his brother. No one had been there to stop them from doing anything. And no one had been there to witness what happened between them. No one had been there to see when they had laid down together to keep themselves warm while sleeping, to see how Loki had followed the sudden urge to kiss Thor, how Thor had kissed back, the hands that wandered, caressed, removed clothes, hot kisses on equally hot skin and the height of release.   
  
No one had been there to witness. No one but the flames of the fire.


	12. "If you say so I won't argue."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 (22nd of July)  
> Prompt: snowflake  
> Pairing: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers

Steve watched mesmerised as a snowflake slowly settled down on his nose. When it melted and his eyes moved away from his own nose he saw Clint standing a few paces from him, looking quite fascinated. Steve waited for him to realise that he was looked at.   
Finally Clint looked into his eyes and Steve closed the distance between them to put an arm around his waist and pulled him closer   
“What’s the matter?” he asked smiling.   
“You looked adorable just now, I hope you know that.”   
Clint grinned now and Steve gave him a peck onto the tip of his nose.   
“If you say so, I won’t argue.”


	13. Unsent Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13 (6th of August)  
> Prompt: letters  
> Pairing: Thor/Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for the long wait guys D:  
> As I already told you I was gone for some days and last week... I don't know what was up last week. But I'll do my best to keep updates daily from now on.

All that was left for him was a bundle of letters. Thor smiled sadly as he picked them up from where he had left them on the table. He had never been eloquent, that had always been Loki’s talent. And it had been the only way he had thought he could reach him. And yet...

He sighed as he ran his thumb along the edges of the letters. He wrote them, tried to tell Loki what he had on his mind, but he never gave them to him. Never made sure he told his brother. And now it was too late. Loki was gone. Maybe not physically, but Thor wasn’t sure if he could still reach him in his madness. He wondered if things would have turned out differently if he had given his letters to his brother. If he had told him about his feelings. If he had actually had the guts to tell Loki about his feelings all of this might have turned out differently. Maybe Loki wouldn’t have felt the need to prove his worth. There was no need for Loki to feel unloved or inferior to him. In Thor’s eyes he was perfect.

In Thor’s eyes Loki was as beautiful as the moon itself. As pale and cold as its light, but so beautiful he would give everything to be with him. People often compared Thor to the sun and if that was true, Loki had to be the moon he chased after and could never reach. His opposite that he would chase as long as he could.

And now it seemed that the chase would become a senseless one, with Loki buried in his madness and Thor unable to reach him there. If he told Loki now that he loved him he would laugh in his face, deny that it was true, claim that it was all a folly by Thor, that he couldn’t possibly love the monster that he was and there was no way Thor would be able to make him see that it was the truth, that he had loved him all along, that he didn’t care about what he was. That he would never care, because he loved him with all his heart.  
With another deep sigh he put the letters down again, his fingers tracing along the surface of the paper. He would continue doing his best in getting his brother back, still hoping that one day he would get his chance.


	14. Long gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14 (7th of August)  
> Prompt: wind  
> Pairing: Loki/Tony Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually sorry for writing this...

It was a gust of wind that triggered the memory. A strong gust of wind that reminded him of something he had hoped he would never think of again. It was the feeling of air hitting his face, that reminded him of something that should never have been, something he would hate himself for until the end of his seemingly endless existence.

He wrapped his arms tightly around his body, trying to shield himself from the memory and the ones that came with it. The happy ones as well as the sad ones, because they were the ones that hurt most.

It all happened so long ago, yet sometimes he still forgot that it was all over, that there was no one next to him in the morning, that there was no one who would wake him up with a sloppy kiss, no one to watch sleep if he lay awake. Those times were long gone and wouldn’t return. The one who made his life perfect even if it was only for a short time wasn’t there anymore. There were no more smiles, no more snarky comments, no more jokes or stupid nicknames.

Tony Stark was gone for a long time now and Loki hoped that he would still be waiting for him when he would finally be able to join him.


	15. "Move."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15 (8th of August)  
> Prompt: move

“Move.” The word was a silent prayer on his lips. There was nothing he could do, nothing but to watch as the building slowly started falling. He couldn’t do anything as it threatened to crush his team mate. Even if it had been possible he wouldn’t have been able to move away from where he was still hovering in the air.

But before the worst case scenario could become reality he could see Thor swing his hammer and move away from where he had been fighting enemies, away from the building and taking off out into the streets to continue his battle somewhere else. He released a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding and concentrated on his part of the fight again.


	16. Preferring Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15 (10th of August)  
> Prompt: knowledge  
> Pairing: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!  
> Thanks for those who are sticking with me through this. Much love for you guys <3  
> Also I don't know how often I will post during the next week, because my best friend is visiting me.

Bruce had always preferred knowledge over assumptions. Assumptions were good, of course, they made new knowledge possible, but knowledge, proven fact was always better. Knowledge was definite.

If there was one thing Bruce knew, it was how Tony worked. He knew how his body worked, speech patterns, his behaviour, to a certain extend even the way his brain worked. What he could never quite figure out was what Tony thought of him, if he acted normal when they were together, or if he acted special towards him, like he acted with no other person. It was all assumption.

What he knew was that he wanted to know about that. He knew what his own motivations were and he knew what he wanted to accomplish because of them. But he didn’t know about Tony and that was just one reason more to prefer knowledge over assumption.


	17. "Formal doesn't suit you, Storm."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17 (3rd of October)  
> Prompt: formal  
> Pairing: Steve/Tony, Peter Parker/Johnny Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long to update! I don't even know what happened, but I finally managed to get this written... Enjoy (Also I know the publication date is the second, but it's the third in Germany and I use our time zone to get the date right...)

Johnny wanted to do everything right for his first meeting with Peter’s parents. They had invited him to dinner and his boyfriend had told him to dress as usual, which he did, but there was more to such a meeting than just appearance. He had been quite formal in the beginning and for some time Peter’s dads hadn’t said anything.

However when he talked about one of the discoveries the Fantastic Four had made during the past months Tony couldn’t hide his amusement anymore.

“You can just call me Tony, you know? Formal doesn’t suit you, Storm.”


	18. Love is for children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 18 (4th of October)  
> Prompt: prepared  
> Pairing: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov

She had always been prepared for this. Just as she was prepared for everything. If one lived a life like hers one couldn’t survive without being prepared.

However, that didn’t change that it hurt when it happened. That she couldn’t detach herself from it like she could do with all the other things.

Clint, killed in action and she couldn’t help him, had to watch it happen. Had to see him slowly falling to the ground. Had to continue her life without him. And she felt a numbness she had never expected to feel.

“Love is for children,” she had said once, long ago, facing a man who was unlike any other. An actual god, the god of lies. Now she asked herself if he had seen through it back then. If he had seen the truth she tried to hide with her words. From the world, from him, from herself.

Because if love was for children, Natasha Romanov would always be a child.


	19. The perfect ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 19 (8th of October)  
> Prompt: Diamond  
> Pairing: Tony Stark/Pepper Potts

Tony Stark liked to do everything in his life with grandeur. The best was just good enough for him, that was the type of person he was. In his relationship with Pepper he liked to extend that claim to her. It made some things easy, but others incredibly hard. He had never believed finding an engagement ring for Pepper was easy, but the actual difficulty of the task had almost overwhelmed him in the end. Pepper deserved the nicest ring he could find. The problem was that he just couldn’t find one that was nice enough for her. When he finally found one it was a beautiful silver ring with a perfect diamond in it. Pepper loved it.


	20. It had never been simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20 (9th of October)  
> Prompt: simple  
> Pairing: Loki/Tony Stark

It had never been simple. This thing they had. They both had too much problems, had experienced too many too wrong things in their lives to be truly happy as a couple. All their issues combined didn’t make a good mixture. In fact it was probably the worst mixture possible. But somehow it worked. Somehow they worked. Together. And even though there was always a part of him that waited for it all to blow up it never happened. Maybe he should just feel very lucky that he had found Loki and Loki him. Or maybe it was destiny. Sometimes Tony wondered about that. Maybe it was just that simple after all.


	21. Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21 (14th of October)  
> Prompt: transformation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot to post this...

To him transformation was adaption. A way to fit in, to survive. Transformation meant to shove away all that made him indistinguishable to others and replace it with a mask, so people wouldn’t recognize him for what he was. Shape-shifter they called him, but they just didn’t understand what this gift meant for him, how it had affected him throughout his life. Shape-shifter he was and adapting to his surroundings was just one of his many skills.

 


	22. He had screwed up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22 (16th of October)  
> Prompt: Mad  
> Pairing: Clint/Pepper (if you squint)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have no idea how this came into existence...

He had screwed up and now she was mad at him, of that he was pretty sure. How couldn’t she after what he had done? He felt like a complete idiot, but there was no helping it. When she approached him the following day he was tense, waiting for the inevitable to come.

Just to find that her embrace was as warm as ever.

“It’s good to see you,” she said, “I hope you’re not mad at me for not picking up yesterday, I was a bit busy.”

“It’s okay, Pepper. I know how much work you have to do.”

“Oh no, you don’t. You never had to lead a company, Clint.”

“Okay,” he said grinning, “I don’t know. But I’ll have to point out that those mission reports I have to hand in don’t fill themselves.” 

 


	23. Companions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23 (25th of October)  
> Prompt: Companion  
> Character(s): Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes

From the day they had met they had been companions. They had stuck together through everything, from bullies to problems with girls. Up until the war they had been inseparable. Like Siamese twins. Not being able to fight in the war had not only hurt because he wanted to jfight for his country, but also because it meant Bucky was going somewhere he couldn’t follow. He had seen what the last war had done to his father and he didn’t want Bucky to have to face this on his own. He feared what might become of his best friend in Europe. But in the end it had worked out, he got his chance and this time he had saved Bucky. It had felt good and it had given him the assurance that they would be able to overcome all obstacles in their path.


	24. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24  
> Prompt: Winter  
> Character(s): Clint Barton

Of all of them Clint seemed to be the only one who evidently liked winter. While most of them preferred to stay inside as soon as it became cold, Clint spent much time outside. Taking walks in the snow, getting involved in snowball fights or talking Thor into building a snowman, Clint  did it all. It was obvious why Steve wasn’t too keen on snow and Tony just didn’t change his habits all year, which meant he stayed in his workshop a lot. Bruce and Thor seemed more or less indifferent to it and Natasha made clear that she had seen enough snow in her life. So winter meant most of the Avengers were staying in the tower and only went outside if they had to, while Clint could often be seen somewhere in the city, simply enjoying the season with all it brought with it.

 


	25. Accusation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25  
> Prompt: Accusation  
> Pairing: Frostiron  
> Character(s): Loki, Tony Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I really like how this one turned out...

“Why did you do it?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know exactly what I mean. Don’t play dumb. So why did you do it?”

“I have no idea what you are talking about, Stark.”

“It’s just like you to keep on lying. You can stop, I’ve seen you.”

“I haven’t done anything.”

“Oh yes, you did, so why don’t you just tell the truth for once.”

“Stark, I honestly don’t know what you are talking about.”

“So you didn’t mess with my booze?”

“...Why would I mess with your alcohol?”

“Why should I know? I just saw you doing something with the cupboard.”

“…Maybe you should go and look.”

“No surprises?”

“I can’t exactly guarantee that. But I can promise you will neither be hurt, nor will there be any damage to your supply of alcoholic beverages.”

“…”

“Stark?”

“Loki...You are an idiot.”

“I’d like to think you are the idiot.”

“Maybe we’re both idiots.”

“Maybe we are…Your answer?”

“I thought it was obvious.”

“Maybe I’d like to hear.”

“Yes. Yes, I want to marry you.”

 


	26. Looks can be deceiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 26 (6th of November)  
> Prompt: Look  
> Pairing: Science Boyfriends if you squint a bit, but mostly just Science Bros  
> Character(s): Bruce Banner, Tony Stark

Looks can be deceiving; no one knew that better than Bruce Banner. After all who would expect him of all people to have a second half as monstrous as the Hulk? Bruce Banner, the scientist, who was slightly awkward around people. Who would say “This man is a monster” after meeting him for the first time? Who would believe he had destroyed Harlem.

Looks can be deceiving. Nobody knows that better than Bruce Banner, because who would have thought that someone like Tony Stark would be able to look beyond the brilliant scientist with the monster inside. Who would have thought that Tony Stark of all people would see Bruce and the other guy as a person, not a weapon, someone who could be trusted, whom he should give any opportunity to follow his path? Tony had been the first one to truly accept him like he was, the first one since Betty and there was just no way Bruce couldn’t feel affection for him.

 


	27. Broken Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Promise  
> Pairing: Frostiron…maybe, but any pairing with Loki works to be honest.  
> Character(s): Loki

He couldn’t believe that he had broken his promise. He had expected many things of him, but not this. Apparently it all had been one big lie and he had been foolish enough to believe it. He had been foolish enough to trust and now he had to face the consequences. How had he believed even one second that someone like him could be forgiven? He laughed bitterly. He, the greatest liar of them all, deceived like a foolish youngster. It was ironic how he had learned nothing of his past. To let him be tricked by affection once could be forgiven. To be tricked by affection twice should make him feel ashamed. But no shame came, just madness and a crazy laugh emerged his lips as magic whirled around his fingers and he let all his might crash down onto New York once again.


	28. A thousand stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Thousand  
> Pairing: Natasha Romanov/Pepper Potts  
> Character(s): Pepper Potts, Natasha Romanov

There were a thousand ways she could probably achieve her goal, but none of them seemed favourable. Each of them had at least one fatal flaw and she definitely needed a flawless plan for this. Because her counterpart in this would definitely find and use that flaw to sabotage her plan. She ran a hand over her face and groaned annoyed, just as another woman entered the room and came over to her. Strong but delicate fingers massaged her shoulders.

“What’s the matter, Pepper?”

She let her head fall back to look up at her.

“It’s Tony. I need to get him to attend that ‘A thousand stars’ event next week, but I have no idea how to actually make him do it.” She groaned again as the other woman’s fingers found a particular tense spot. “Could you help me, Nat?” she pleaded and Natasha smiled.

“I’ll see what I can do,” she promised.

 


	29. The happiest day of his life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Denial  
> Pairing: Loki/Sif  
> Character(s): Loki Laufeyson, Sif

For a long time he had denied himself to act on his feelings. There was just no way he should get to love anyone. Not after what he had done. But time passed and he got more aware of his feelings with every passing day and at some point he just knew that he had to act. But how would she react? They had known each other for ages; too much had happened between them for her not to feel any resentment against him. But he knew that he had to act. Knowing that he was rejected was after all much better than knowing not at all.

Thus he began his courtship of Sif, sister of Heimdall and fierce warrior, and found that she didn’t downright reject him. In fact she seemed to encourage him, even if it was in a subtle way.

He didn’t lose hope, but pressed on, went through a very long time of wooing her until she would have pity on him and either tell him it had been very amusing or that she would hear him.

The day came sooner than he would have hoped and finally Loki could hold Sif in his arms and kiss her.

And he wasn’t too proud to admit that it was probably the happiest day in his life.

 


	30. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Future  
> Pairing: Frostiron  
> Character(s): Loki Laufeyson, Tony Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow something unexpected happened and I’m finished! I would like to thank everyone who subscribed, left kudos or bookmarked this thing.

They never planned their future. Well, of course they sometimes thought about it, but they never talked about it.

Tony sometimes thought about how Loki would look at future inventions of his, or if they would ever be able to settle down enough to have something like a normal life. Or if they would ever have a family. Did he even want family? Did Loki want a family? Or were the Avengers enough of a family for them? Sometimes he allowed himself to daydream and think about what would happen if they had children. Would they make good parents? Or would they fuck up just like their fathers had done?

Loki on the other hand thought about how the passing time would affect Tony. How Tony would grow older and how there would be more and more grey hair on his head. What his face would look like when he was older. How he would die. That was the hardest part for Loki. Knowing that the one he loved would die someday. He wasn’t sure he would be able to handle it, wasn’t sure he would turn mad again when it happened. When his thoughts reached that point he usually stopped thinking about it and instead sought out Tony to distract himself from his fears of the future and create another memory to keep him sane when the day would come.

 


End file.
